Sirius Black's Daughter
by sajublack
Summary: Sirius's daughter gets adopted by Remus! Here is Part 1!
1. Chapter 1

SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER

PART ONE - HOW IT ALL BEGAN

CHAPTER 1

She was only a year old, when everything happened, changing her life forever. She was with her mother at Lily and James Potter hideout home, when the evil dark lord came calling for them. Her mother, Julie Wilkins and her father, Sirius Orion Black were meant to be married three days before Lord Voldemort came. But Sirius didn't show up for his own wedding, making Julie and her one year old daughter, Riley Maddox Black, move in with the Potters. To this very day, Riley had no idea why he had come for them and why, along with Harry Potter, she survived. When they were found, Harry was taken to his Aunt and Uncles, while Riley went to an orphanage.

She was five years old, when a man finally came and adopted her. She thought this man was familiar; she had seen him in her dreams and wondered who he was.

They filed out the paper work, her name was officially changed to Riley Maddox Lupin and she was taken to her new home.

"Welcome to your new home Riley" Remus John Lupin said as he entered his little house. She didn't say a word; she just looked around the place, her arms wrapped around her body. "I know that this is a bit strange, but I was a very good friend of your parents" he went on, hoping maybe she might feel better "I bet you have a lot of questions".

"What happened with my parents?" Riley asked, in a quiet voice, not looking at him.

"So they haven't told you anything?" Remus asked.

"They said my mum died and my dad's in prison" Riley replied "Is that true?" she added.

"Unfortunately it is" Remus told her.

"On TV you see people visiting people in prison, can I visit him?" Riley asked, finally looking at Remus.

"There are a lot of things that you need to know and I am not sure where the best place is to start" Remus replied, wondering just what he was to tell her and what not to tell her.

"Why do weird things happen, when I get upset or angry" she asked, her voice growing steadier.

"You are a witch Riley, you can do magic. Both your parents were as well, well your dad is a wizard, as am I" Remus told her.

"A witch? A wizard?" Riley asked dumb founded.

"Yes, and with a bit of training and education you'll be very powerful one" Remus told her. "A man named Albus Dumbledore will be coming over, he'll be able to explain a lot of things" Remus went on. Riley didn't bother to respond, she just nodded her head. "Well I'll show you to your room" he went. They headed up the stairs and walked into a room.

"What's this?" Riley asked, looking at the stuffed, black dog on her bed.

"The orphanage didn't allow you toys or anything and I thought that you might like it" Remus replied.

"I do, he's cute. What should I call him?" Riley asked, hugging him to her chest.

"Padfoot is a nice name" Remus suggested.

"Padfoot. I like that" Riley replied, smiling up at Remus.

"Things will be ok Riley, you just need to settle in and get all your questions answered, and I will try my best to answer them" Remus told her. "I'll leave you be for a while and come and get you when Dumbledore arrives" he went on as he shut the door. Riley looked around her room, there was double bed in the middle, book shelves full of different children's stories, among others. There weren't any pictures on the wall, but they walls were a nice shade of red, nothing too bright and nothing too dull. She sat down on the bed, next to her stuffed dog.

"Wow" she whispered as she felt the softness of the bed and the pillows.

"Riley, come on down please" Remus' voice called from down the stairs. She pulled herself away from the window and opened the door. She was a bit hesitant about everything, she had a lot of questions and wasn't sure if she wanted the answers. "Riley, this is Albus Dumbledore" Remus said, waving his hand in the direction of the tall man, with a white beard and blue eyes that twinkled behind half moon glasses.

"Hello there dear Riley" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Hi" Riley replied, still a bit weary.

"I believe there are a few questions that you'd like answered, so please ask away" Dumbledore went on, his voice calm. Riley thought of every question she ever had in her head, trying to pick which one would be best.

"Why can't I go to the prison and see my dad?" Riley asked

"Your father is in the Wizarding jail, called Azkaban. It is guarded by dark creatures called Dementors. They take all the happiness and warmth out of the area and people. It is not a good place, not even to visit. And your father wouldn't even recognize you" Dumbledore answered, his voice never wavering, although Remus shuddered.

"That sounds awful, what did he do to get there?" Riley asked, but as soon as she saw the look on Remus' face, she regretted the answer.

"Do you know what happened when they found you?" Dumbledore asked.

"All I know is that I was found in a house, with another child and three other people" Riley replied.

"The child's name is Harry Potter and the people who were there were his parents and your mother" Dumbledore said "Somehow you and Harry survived the curse he used to murder them" he went on.

"So he was a wizard as well?" Riley asked, not showing any sign of backing down with the questions.

"Yes he is. A very powerful, evil dark wizard" Remus replied.

"Where is he now?" Riley asked.

"No one really knows, they say he was destroyed when you and Harry stopped him, others say he's still out there, biding his time to come back and regain his power" Dumbledore replied.

"Ok" Riley replied, as she sighed.

"That's it?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Well what else was I suppose to say?" Riley asked, not sounding like a five year old girl anymore "I found out I'm a witch, my mother was murdered, along with another boy's parents. What else am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"You have taken this quite well Miss Riley" Dumbledore said.

"So why is my father in prison?" Riley asked.

"He was the secret keeper for the Potters, when they went into hiding. And all the evidence points to him betraying them and giving them over to the evil side" Dumbledore came out and told her, his voice never changing his calmness.

"Ok then, so about magic, how will I learn it all?" Riley asked she didn't want to discuss the bad stuff anymore; she didn't want to hear what her father did anymore.

"When you turn eleven, you will come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster there" Dumbledore told her "But between then and now, Remus will be teaching you" he added. "Being an under age witch, under age being younger than 17, you aren't allowed to do magic. But from my connections at the Ministry, we have been able to put a few wards on the house, meaning if you do any magic whilst here, it wont be detected as underage magic" Dumbledore replied.

"Why will I be doing magic before I go to school?" Riley asked.

"You are an exceptionally powerful witch and you need all the education and training as possible, to keep control over your powers" Remus told her.

"Ok, so when do we start?" Riley asked, getting excited about magic.

"Well how about you go outside and play, while I have a word with Professor Dumbledore" Remus told her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" Riley said, as she smiled at both Dumbledore and Remus as she left the lounge room.

"Well that went better than I expected" Remus told Dumbledore.

"She is very capable of understanding everything, she isn't like any ordinary five year old" Dumbledore replied.

"What do we tell her about why she won't be staying with me once a month?" Remus asked, worrying about what she will think abut him.

"I thin she will need to be informed. She has taken everything else quite well, why not this?" Dumbledore asked.

"But she's only five years old Sir" Remus replied.

"She will need to know; it'll be safer for her knowing" Dumbledore told him.

"Ok then, but I will tell her later on. She has heard enough for today" Remus replied. "No worries, I will leave you to it. If you need anything, Molly will come right on over and I'm here if you need anything as well" Dumbledore said as he bowed his head slightly and then left the Remus' place. Remus walked over to the window and watched Riley looking at the little garden Remus had made and playing with her little Padfoot.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was starting to get dark so Remus called Riley inside for dinner, she was so excited about having a proper meal with someone who actually cared about her, and she ran back to the house, but tripped over and scrapped her knees and hands on the foot path.

"Oh Riley are you ok?" Remus called as he ran over to her but found her crying, some scrapes on her knees and hands. "It's alright, just a few little scratches" he told her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap and started humming a soft tune.

"What song is that?" Riley asked, through her sobs.

"Your parents used to sing it to you, do you remember it?" Remus asked.

"It sounds familiar. Can you sing it to me?" Riley replied.

"Of course I can" Remus told her and he began singing the song. This calmed her down quickly and made her smile. "Want some dinner?" He asked, when he finished the song.

"Yes please" Riley replied and they both headed inside for dinner. Remus knew that eventually she will be getting used to the idea of her parents and living here with him, he just needed to be patient. "Wow Remus, this is wonderful" she said as she ate her shepherd's pie.

"How about you call me Moony" Remus told her. "Remus is a bit formal and well dad is well…" he went on saying but stopped, when he saw her smiling at him.

"Bit too soon, but maybe one day Moony" Riley finished for him and then went back to eating her dinner.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Remus asked her.

"Oh I don't know, what can we do?" Riley asked.

"Have you ever played chess?" Remus asked "No, well it's a pretty good game and Wizards chess is very different to muggle chess" Remus went on, seeing her nod her head.

"Ok sounds like fun" Riley replied "I'll clean up the table" She added as Remus went to grab the plates and dishes.

"How about we both tidy up?" Remus asked, as he helped her carry in the plates. "What's wrong?" Remus went on, seeing the shocked look on her face.

"None of the adults ever helped clean up that's all" Riley replied. They both did the washing up and then set the chess set up. By the end of the game, Riley had nodded off to sleep in her chair.

"You look so much like your father" Remus whispered to her as he carefully lifted her up out of the chair and took her upstairs to her room. "Sleep well" he added as he covered her with her blanket and then closed the door with a soft click. 

The next morning Riley woke and for a moment she thought yesterday was all a dream. She looked around the room and saw the stuffed dog, which they named Padfoot and she remembered that she was adopted by a very lovely man named Remus, a friend of her parents.

"Come in" she called when someone knocked on her door.

"Just wondering if you were awake and wanted some breakfast" Remus replied as he entered her room.

"Sounds great" She replied, smiling at him. "What is that wonderful smell?" she asked as they descended the stairs.

"That would be breakfast" Remus replied, looking at her puzzled.

"Wow" She said and quickly went down the stairs. Remus laughed, he couldn't understand how something as simple as breakfast could excite her so much.

"I haven't made any plans for today, but I would like to introduce you to someone else I know" Remus told her.

"Are they like Mr. Dumbledore?" Riley asked, looking away fro her breakfast.

"They are a wizard family yes, but nothing like Dumbledore but they are still very nice" Remus replied.

"Do you fly on brooms?" Riley asked, laughing slightly.

"We can yes, but we can travel by Floo network as well. But we will drive this time, I don't think you're exactly ready for that" Remus replied.

"Ok cool" Riley said and went back to eating her breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. The next thing that happened, shocked Remus, Riley got up from the table and walked over to Remus and hugged him. "Thank you Moony" she said.

"You're very welcome" Remus replied, trying to fight the tears that were swelling up in his eyes. He missed Sirius and James so much, they were his best friends and he was very happy to have Sirius' daughter with him, he only hoped he could get James' son Harry, soon. "Well let's finish breakfast and then you can have a shower and we'll head off" Remus went on and Riley went back to the table and happily ate her breakfast.

They had finished their breakfast and Riley was showered and dressed in nice, clean clothes.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Let's go" Riley replied "Oh we need a nickname for me as well, you've got Moony and I would like one" Riley went all, smiling at him as she got in the car. A few hours later, they arrived at very odd looking house.

"Oh Remus, I'm so glad you came" A women called, as they walked up to the house.

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Remus replied. Riley wasn't too sure what was going to happen, so she grabbed onto Remus' hand.

"Oh this must be little Riley, I can't believe you finally won" Molly said as her eyes rested on Riley.

"Riley, I would like you to meet Molly Weasley" Remus told Riley. Riley looked up and saw a lovely looking woman, smiling down at her. Whatever uneasiness Riley felt, it dissolved right away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Riley said.

"Oh you are adorable" Molly said as she said lowered down to her eye level.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Riley replied.

"Call me Molly dear, lets go on inside, everyone is dying to meet you" Molly said "And I dare say after that drive, Remus could probably use a cup of coffee" she went on and led the way inside the house. They walked inside, Riley still holding tightly onto Remus' hand. In the kitchen of the house, there were 7 red headed children sitting around the table, while an older man was standing at the kitchen sink.

"Everyone, this is Riley Maddox Lupin" Molly said and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at Riley.

"Merlin, she looks just like him" the man by the sink said.

"This is my husband Arthur" Molly told her, as she pointed to the man at the sink "And these are my children, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny" she went on, pointing to each red headed child at the table.

"You have very big family Mrs. Weasley" Riley said, forgetting that she was asked to call her Molly.

"Thank you dear, please have a seat guys. Ron here is your age as well Riley" Molly said, pulling a chair out next to Ron. She eventually let go of Remus' hand and sat down next to Ron.

"Hi" Ron said, as he turned in his chair. "I guess you're a witch as well?" Ron went on.

"Moony says I am" Riley replied.

"Who's Moony?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"That's Moony" Riley replied, turning to Remus and smiling at him.

"Why don't you call him Dad, he is your dad isn't he?" Ron asked which earned him a whack up the side of his head, from Fred.

"Remus here has adopted Riley, Ron" Arthur stepped in, just before Riley could say anything. Riley just sat there, laughing at Fred, for hitting him.

"Will you be alright here for a second Riley, I just want a word with Molly and Arthur" Remus said to her.

"Sure thing" Riley replied.

"She'll be right" Charlie told Remus. Arthur, Molly and Remus headed out the back to talk.

"I haven't told her yet, Dumbledore said he'd leave it up to me to tell her" Remus told them, when they were far away enough from the house.

"Well we are here if you need us and as we've said before, she's more than welcome to come stay with us when the full moon comes" Molly said.

"I am still shocked I finally got to adopt her, I've been trying for four years" Remus said. "It's all thanks to Dumbledore she is here with me, he fought very hard for this with me" he went on.

"She seems quite attached to you already, calling you Moony and everything" Arthur said.

"Yeah, I sung her that song, she fell over and I started humming the tune and she remembered it and asked me to sing it" Remus told them, making Molly's eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, she's going to love living with you" Molly told him "Does she know about her parents?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she does and she took it quite well" Remus replied, then he proceeded to tell them how she reacted and the questions she asked.

"When do you plan on telling her?" Arthur asked.

"When we get home, I wanted her to meet you guys first, might help with the shock" Remus replied "And Dumbledore has also offered to look after her, in the event you guys cant" he added.

"Well let's go back inside, I think its time for a nap for Ginny" Molly replied and all three headed back inside, to find Riley in stitches laughing at the twins, Fred and George.

"What happened in here?" Arthur asked while Molly just stood there, mouth open.

"We are…" Fred began to say, but was cut off by Molly.

"We don't need you to corrupt Riley, heaven knows she'll eventually pick up on that stuff later, but not now" Molly yelled. "Sorry Remus" She added.

"It's ok Molly, I should probably get her home anyway, bit of a long drive" Remus replied, trying to not laugh at the boys.

"It was lovely meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Riley said, as she got up off her chair.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you too dear and please, it's Arthur and Molly" Molly replied, "See you soon" she added as they headed out the door.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Moony?" Riley asked, as they reached the door.

"Yes Maddie but I am going to tell you when we get home" Remus replied.

"Maddie, I like that" She as she got into the car, not even commenting on the fact Remus admitted, to having something to tell her when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Riley had been staring at the same spot for almost 20 minutes now, unable to say a word. It wasn't that she had lost her voice; it was that she didn't have any response, to what she just heard. Finally, she lifted her gaze from the table and looked into Remus' eyes.

"Your not kidding are you?" she asked.

"No I'm not Maddie, that's why it took me four years to finally be able to adopt you" Remus replied.

"Do you hurt people? Like the other ones?" Riley asked.

"No I don't, I take a potion that let's me keep my human mind, so I pretty much just curl up and sleep the whole night" Remus told her.

"Is that why I met with Molly and Arthur?" she said.

"Yes, two days before the full moon, you'll go stay with them and two days after the full moon, I'll come and pick you up" Remus replied. "I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else" unsure why he felt the need to add that.

"I know. It's ok that you're a werewolf, doesn't change your personality Moony" Riley said, still looking at him, a smile appearing back on her face. She didn't like him any less, for being a werewolf and she is happy he told her, she would've been angrier if he hadn't told her. "I will miss you though, those few days" she added.

"Well I've got a present for you" Remus told her, smiling at her as he reached into his pocket.  
"What is it?" She asked, as he handed her a flat, rectangle box, wrapped in blue paper.

"Open it up and have a look" he told her. She slowly tilted the box up gently, to reveal the sticky tape on the side and she slid her finger under the tape, breaking the seal. As she took the paper off, she saw the box was green and with wide eyes, she opened the box, to reveal a beautiful gold locket, with little maze, engraved on the front.

"Oh it's gorgeous Moony" She said, her voice full of wonder.

"Open it up" he instructed her. "Every time you open it, that song plays but I've charmed it, so only you can hear it. And you can add any picture you want in there" he told her.

"I love it, thank you" Riley replied, as she came over to him and hugged him. She opened the locket again and sat up on Remus' lap, closing her eyes. She was feeling rather tired from the day so far, meeting the Weasleys and finding out Remus was a werewolf, took a lot out of her. And in no time, she was sound asleep, her head resting against his chest. When he knew she was asleep, Remus slowly got off the chair and carried her up to bed. Then he headed back down stairs, to owl Dumbledore and let him know how it went. Remus couldn't help but wonder, just how powerful she was going to become and wondered what Sirius would say if he knew Remus adopted his daughter. There were things, between Sirius and Remus that no one knew about, not even James, Lily or Julie. He sat down, grabbed his quill and started writing to Dumbledore.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_She is an amazing little girl, she took it better than I expected, told me that it was ok with her. I cant believe how much she has taken in, over the past few days and yet she still has her moments like she's a little girl, but she isn't an ordinary girl is she? _

_With Riley doing magic, how will she do it? She doesn't have a wand. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, _

_From Remus. _

He attached the letter to his brown owl and opened the window for her to sore out, then went to decide what they will have for dinner that night.

"Ah, Moony" Riley called from the table, while Remus was in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Remus answered.

"You might want to come here, please" She said back.

"What's a matter?" Remus asked as he walked into the dining room, and then stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the plate that was holding the bread rolls walking across the table. "What happened?" Remus asked, very slowly.

"I was thinking wouldn't it be cool if the plates had legs and I was looking at that plate and then, legs sprouted out and it started walking across the table" Riley told him, still watching the plate stumble around the table.

"Maybe try concentrating on the plate, not having legs" Remus told her, also eyeing the plate. Riley nodded and concentrated on the plate loosing the legs and within seconds, the plate stopped and the legs disappeared.

"That was awesome" Riley exclaimed.

"Certainly different, I didn't know you were able to do that" Remus replied looking away from the plate, to Riley.

"Neither did I" She replied laughing.

"So that's never happened before?" Remus called as he went back to the kitchen, to grab the rest of the dinner.

"Nah it hasn't, it's pretty cool though, and I didn't even need a wand" Riley said. Remus wasn't sure what was going to happen and would that happen, every time she concentrated on something.

"Well it certainly won't be dull around here, that's for sure" Remus replied laughing.

"Do you think I'd be able to make things move as well, like they do on TV and stuff?" Riley asked her mouth full of mashed potato.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Riley" Remus told her "And I don't know but lets not test it with dinner, we shall try it out tomorrow. I am hoping Dumbledore will be able to answer a few things for us" he went on. Riley didn't reply, she just kept on eating her mashed potato and roast beef, thinking about the things she might be able to do.

"I have a question" Riley asked, looking up from her plate.

"Ask away" Remus replied.

"When is the next full moon?" she asked him.

"In about 2 weeks" Remus replied his voice quiet but calm.

"Oh ok" Riley said and went back to her dinner. Remus didn't bother to ask anything or add anything to that part of the conversation, he thought whatever she wanted to know, she could ask and he'd answer the best he could. "Can I take Padfoot with me?" She asked as an after thought.

"Of course you can, Padfoot can go with you every where if that's what you want" Remus told her. Remus felt a little awful for not telling her, that her teddy Padfoot looked like the animagus form of her father and that Padfoot was his nickname. Remus knows, that whatever he did, he still loved his daughter, although he would now never see her grow up and that just added to the anger he felt towards Sirius.

"Are you ok Moony?" Riley asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah I'm ok, why?" Remus replied, jumping out of his own thoughts.

"You look like you've got something on your mind" She said.

"You my dear are way too smart for five year old" Remus replied laughing.

"That doesn't answer my question" Riley told him.

"Just thinking about your parents that's all" Remus told her.

"Can you tell me about them sometime?" Riley asked

"Even your father?" Remus enquired

"Yes, if that's ok with you" Riley replied.

"I will tell you about them sometime" Remus told her and they spent the rest of the night, in silence.

"Alright Kiddo, bed time" Remus said as he came up the stairs a few hours after dinner.

"But it's only 8:30" Riley whined.

"That is late enough for a five year old thank you" Remus told her.

"But I'm not an ordinary five year old" Riley said, imitating Remus' voice.

"And making me eat my own words, will not help your case" Remus told her.

"But I'm not even tired" She said, followed by a yawn.

"Oh no of course not" Remus replied laughing. "Come on kiddo, bed time" he added.

"Oh fine" Riley replied, finally giving in. She got into her pajamas and Remus tucked her in bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart, see you in the morning" Remus said as he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight dad" Riley replied and she snuggled down under her blanket and Remus walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

"I'm telling you she didn't have my wand" Remus told Dumbledore in the morning, as he explained the events of the night before.

"I knew she would eventually be able to perform magic without the use of a wand, but I didn't think it would be so soon" Dumbledore told him. "She will need to exercise caution with this, it doesn't classify as under age magic but she doesn't need unwanted attention. She'll get enough of that when our world finally has Riley and Harry back in it" he went on.

"I am looking forward to the day she goes to school but on the other hand I'm not" Remus said. "Well at least she won't exactly be inept with magic when she gets there" Remus added laughing.

"Definitely not" Dumbledore replied. "So she took the news well then?" he asked.

"Yeah she did, she was shocked at first but I mean who wouldn't be" Remus replied. "She loved the locket idea too" he added.

"Dad" Riley called from the backyard "I've done it again" she added.

"Done what?" Remus asked, as he and Dumbledore walked out the back.

"Padfoot is walking around; I think he's in the leaves over there" She replied, pointing to the stack of leaves under a big tree.

"Try calling him out" Remus told her.

"Come on Padfoot" Riley said, clicking her fingers and within seconds, a little stuffed dog, came bounding out of the leaves towards them.

"How very interesting" Dumbledore said as he looked at Remus.

"What's interesting?" Riley asked as she scratched the dog behind its fluffy ears.

"Just the magic you can perform" Remus told her, hoping Dumbledore would understand he hadn't told Riley who Padfoot was. "Come on Maddie, Dumbledore wants to show you a few things, ways to keep your magic under control" he said, successfully changing the subject. Riley patted the dog again, and then made it turn back into the teddy dog. All three of them headed inside to the lounge room and sat down.

"Now this isn't a spell, it's just some exercise that will help you control your magic, so if you're angry or scared, something wont happen unexpectedly" Dumbledore told them. And the Dumbledore continued to explain the exercise, to ensure she understood and was able to make sure she controlled her magic, not the other way around. "I want you to practice these every day. Learning magic with a wand, you will do when you're at school. So until then, do the exercise now and be mindful of the fact you can perform magic without a wand as well" Dumbledore told her. "I don't think you could do any serious magic right now, but we don't want to take that chance" he added. As much as Riley wanted to learn magic, she also wanted to go back outside and play.

"May I go back outside?" she asked.

"Yes of course dear" Dumbledore replied "but no more making things mobile" he added. Riley nodded her head, then got up off the couch and went back outside; it was too nice a day to spend inside.

"So she doesn't know everything?" Dumbledore said when Riley was outside.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her, I want her to have some part of him, if it is only the dog part. Seems to be the best part of him" Remus replied, sighing.

"And she's calling you dad now too?" Dumbledore commented ever so matter a factly.

"She started it last night, it's a lot sooner than I thought she would at any rate" Remus said.

"Well I must be off; you seem to be handling everything very well. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask" Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you Sir, I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for you" Remus replied, as he walked over to the fire place with Dumbledore.

"My pleasure" Dumbledore replied, and then he left, leaving Remus to look out the window at Riley, wondering if Sirius will ever get to meet his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Thought I'd add another chapter for you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Nearly six long and eventful years had passed and Riley was growing up too fast for Remus' liking. In 3 months, she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had learnt how to not only make things become mobile, but she got Remus' love of books, she became just as smart as he is, and she figured out how to do some spells, like a silencing charm, without a wand. Riley treated Remus as if he was her biological father, they even invented a pinky promise spell, which was basically, if either made a promise, they'd have to pinky promise, which consisted of wrapping your pinky around the other persons pinky and say out loud and clear, "pink promise", which would seal the spell. They even had consequences if you broke the promise, but it was nothing major, the latest punishment was being tickled constantly. It was two days till the full moon, which Riley was now used to. She had read a book, without Remus knowing about the transformation of a werewolf and it upset her. Not because she was afraid Remus would hurt her, but she didn't like that Remus had to suffer through that, every month. On the night of the full moon, if she was with the Weasleys or Dumbledore, she would stare up at the moon, not sleeping a wink, listening to the song in her locket, she was given when she was five, by Remus.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"When have I not been?" Riley replied.

"That time you hid in the closet when you were 8" Remus told her without missing a beat.

"Yes I'm ready" Riley told him.

"Alright Maddie, you ready for Floo travel as well?" Remus asked, he was also a fuss pot when it came to her.

"No Dad, I'm a little kid who is terrified' Riley replied.

"This isn't the time…" Remus began to say but Riley cut him off.

"Sorry dad, yes I'm more than ready for it. Can we just go please?" Riley said.

"Didn't know you were anxious to get away from me" Remus said, jokingly, but Riley hadn't picked up on it.

"Well I hate waiting, I know where I'm going and why and it drives me nuts" She said.

"Alright, let's go" Remus said "You first" he added and handed her the tub that held the floo powder. Riley grabbed a bit of floo powder, then called clearly The Burrow and then dropped the powder at her feet. She landed with a thud in the front of The Weasleys fire place, covered in soot.

"Oh man that is awful" Riley said, as Molly helped her up out of the way, before Remus arrived.

"How'd you go Riley?" Remus asked after he landed, quite gracefully in front of the fire place.

"Don't ask" Riley replied, looking as if she was going to be sick.

"Thanks again Molly" Remus said, as Molly gave him a hug.

"Remus Lupin, stop thanking us, it's been nearly 6 years now" Molly replied.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you in a few days" Remus said to Riley as he hugged her and kissed her good bye.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll be fine" Riley replied, hugging Remus tight. He then waved goodbye to everyone and flooed his way back to their place. "How is he going to cope when I leave for school?" Riley said to Molly laughing.

"Well dear, you know the way to your room. Ginny is very excited to have you here again" Molly said to her.

"Yeah I've missed her as well" Riley said as she headed up the stairs. Last month she went to stay with Dumbledore, so she hadn't been able to hang out with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" Riley said as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Riley, it's good to have you here, the boys have been picking on me" Ginny said.

"Well we can get them back over the next few days" Riley replied.

"Girls it's lunch time" Molly called from downstairs.

"Coming Molly" Riley replied and they both headed down the stairs.

The moon rose in the sky and Riley wasn't asleep. She sat on the window seat, staring at the moon, the locket in her hand. Recently she added a picture of herself and Remus to the locket, and it kept her comforted for the night. But for some reason tonight, she had a bad feeling in her stomach, something she hadn't ever had before. She heard someone down the in the kitchen, so she snuck out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"Hello Molly" Riley said quietly.

"Oh Riley dear, I didn't wake you did I?" Molly asked as she turned around.

"No, I haven't been to sleep yet. I never do on the full moon and tonight…" She began to say but stopped, she didn't want to worry Molly.

"What's a matter?" Molly asked.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight, that's all" Riley replied.

"What do you mean dear?' Molly asked.

"I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight. I don't know, I'm probably just being silly" Riley replied.

"It's ok; he's been through this before. He'll be alright" Molly told her.

"Yeah I know. I might just go try and sleep" Riley said "Night Molly" she added and then headed back up the stairs. She took her seat back on the window bench and kept staring at the moon.

"Good Morning" Ginny said as the sun rose, waking her up.

"Morning Ginny" Riley replied.

"Didn't sleep?" Ginny asked. "Want to sleep now? I'll tell mum you're still in bed" Ginny went on.

"Nah it's ok. Come on" Riley said and they both went down stairs. What Riley wasn't expecting was to see Dumbledore in their kitchen.

"Morning Riley, may we have a word?" Dumbledore said and her stomach sunk lower than the floor.

"Ginny, how about you go into the lounge room for a while" Molly said.

"What's happened to dad?" Riley asked her heart beating at double time.

"We had to take him to the hospital this morning" Dumbledore told her, his voice calm. Riley didn't say a word; she just sunk into a chair, tears in her eyes. "Would you like to come see him?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Of course" Riley said, standing up. "I'll just go get changed" she added and then ran up the stairs.

"Is he ok?" Molly asked when Riley was out of ear shot.

"We don't know he got out of the room he would stay in and got into the kitchen" Dumbledore told her.

"Ok let's go" Riley said as she came down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy. Dumbledore told her they would be going by floo and then they left, Dumbledore going first, with Riley following him.

"He's right this way" Dumbledore said and they walked through a few hallways, and then got into an elevator, taking them up a few levels to St Mungos hospital. "Hello Healer Mort how is he?" Dumbledore asked a man in a white coat who just emerged from Remus' room.

"He is about the same, he is awake now though" The Healer said.

"You can go in on your own" Dumbledore told her. Riley slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Dad" she said quietly as she walked in to the room.

"Hey Kiddo" Remus said, his voice shaky and weak.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm ok, just a little incident but I'm fine" Remus told her. "Come on, no tears" he added, seeing the tears leak out of her eyes.

"What happened?" Her voice shaking as the tears came freely.

"Do we need to go into it?" Remus asked.

"Yes we do, I knew something was going to happen" Riley said, standing up from the bed. "I had a bad feeling all night and now look at you" She added, pacing the room.

"I'm fine; I'll be out tomorrow and everything will be just fine" Remus told her, trying his hardest to calm her down.  
"But your not going to tell me what happened?" Riley asked.

"Maddie, it doesn't matter. Come sit down please" Remus replied, as he moved across on the bed to make a spot for her to sit down. She sighed and walked back to the bed and sat down next to him "Kiddo I'm sorry but everything is ok. Don't worry about me" Remus told her, as he hugged her.

"Alright, so when do you go home?" Riley asked.

"Few days, so you'll be staying with Molly still" Remus told her. "Did you sleep at all last night? You look just as tired as I feel" he went on when he saw her yawn.

"No I didn't sleep, was too worried" Riley replied.

"Come on, lie down and have a rest. I'm sure the Healers wont mind" Remus told her and she lay down next to him and fell sound asleep.

Later that day, Molly and Arthur came to visit Remus and to bring Riley home with them.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Arthur asked as they entered the room.

"I'm fine bit sore but I'm fine" Remus replied. "I'll be able to pick Maddie up as usual" he added.

"It's ok Remus, we'll drop her home to you" Molly told him.

"So Riley and Ron start school soon, how exciting is that?" Remus said to Molly.

"It will make the house a lot quieter when Ron goes. It will just be Ginny and I" Molly replied.

"Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do when Riley goes, house will be way too quiet" Remus said, looking over at Riley.

"I can always find you a job at the Ministry if you like" Arthur told him.

"Yeah what as? A test subject?" Remus replied.

"Sorry mate" Arthur said, looking away.

"It's alright, don't worry about it" Remus said "But I will probably find a job somewhere when she goes off" he went on.

"I'm looking forward to it, I can't wait to learn all the spells I can and I'll finally be able to get my own wand" Riley said.

"Alright Remus, you get some rest and we'll see you soon" Molly said.

"Bye Dad" Riley said as she hugged him, then followed Molly and Arthur out the door.

"Bye Kiddo" Remus called just before the door shut.

A few days later Remus was released from hospital, deemed fit enough to go home.

"So just under three months until you go off to school, anything in particular you want to do?" Remus asked as they sat in the living room.  
"I want you to promise me something" Riley said, in a very serious and calm tone.

"What?" Remus asked.

"That when I'm at school and something like this happens again, you'll tell me" Riley said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" Remus asked, but he knew the answer.

"You wouldn't tell me because you wouldn't want to worry me and you'll think that since I'm at school, I won't know. But I want you to promise me that you'll let me know" She said.

"Alright I promise" Remus told her.

"Do you pinky promise?" She asked as she extended her pinky.

"Pinky promise" Remus replied, wrapping his pinky around hers. Remus spent the rest of his time with Riley, having fun with her and buying her new books. He could see Sirius' fun and energetic side coming out in her, but she could also see the smart, book loving side that she picked up from Remus, coming out in her. She had her mother's wonderful, sweet personality and she cared about everyone. So Remus did what he could to keep nurturing each aspect of Riley, the best he could between now and the time she went off to school.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Oh Dad look, there's an owl here" Riley yelled, as an owl landed in her breakfast cereal. Remus came in from the kitchen, to see an owl, with a nice envelope attached to it leg.

"Well looks like we will now be going to Diagon Alley" Remus said as Riley undid the letter. The owl swooped off back out the window, and Riley watched it until it was gone.

"Oh I can't wait, can we go now?" Riley asked. Just as Remus was about to reply, Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire place, causing Riley to squeal.

"Sorry Sir" Riley said as she realised who it was.

"Morning Riley, Remus" Dumbledore said as he smiled warmly at them both "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor Remus" he went on.

"Certainly Sir" Remus said.

"Hagrid is picking up Harry Potter and taking him to get his school stuff, but I need him for some Hogwarts business and I was wondering if you could meet up with them and take Harry with you" Dumbledore asked and he smiled even further, seeing Riley's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh say yes Dad" Riley pleaded with him.

"Of course I'd say yes. I'd love to Dumbledore" Remus replied.

"Fantastic. If you could meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour that would be wonderful" Dumbledore said.

"Up stairs Riley and get ready" Remus instructed her, but she didn't need telling twice. Like a shot, she ran up the stairs, eager to get their as soon as possible because not only was she finally meeting Harry, she was finally going to see Diagon Alley.

"Thank you Remus, I understand it will be a difficult task with both not having been in the Wizarding world at all and everyone will know who they are" Dumbledore said.

"Its fine Sir, I don't mind honestly. It will be wonderful to see Harry again as well" Remus said "Goodbye Dumbledore" he added.

"Goodbye Remus" Dumbledore said and then with a little _pop _his head was gone. Riley was in her room, getting dressed after her shower, when she heard an almighty crash from the bathroom.

"Riley Maddox Lupin" he called, which meant she was in trouble.

"Yes Dad?" She asked sheepishly.

"What have I told you about leaving your stuff on the floor?" Remus asked, still lying on the bathroom floor.

"Sorry dad, I guess I got a bit excited" Riley replied, trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Go on finish getting ready, we need to leave soon" Remus replied, not even bothering to do anything about it. "Riley you need to calm down" Remus was telling her, as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on dad, hurry up" Riley said, ignoring him. "Whoa" was all she said, when she entered the place and Remus saw why. She had just run, head long, into a very big, scruffy looking man.

"Hello Hagrid" Remus said, smiling at him.

"Lupin, how are you?" Hagrid replied.

"Fantastic and yourself?" Remus said, both completely ignoring the jumping Riley next to them.

"Dad" Riley whined, tugging on his sleeve.

"Sorry, Hagrid this is Riley, Riley this is Hagrid" Remus said.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Riley" Hagrid replied as he reached a massive hand out to shake Riley's little hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir" Riley replied, still in a state of shock.

"Oh how rude, this is Harry Potter" Hagrid said, as he moved aside and revealed a skinny boy, with black hair and glasses. "Harry, this is Riley and Remus Lupin" he went on. "Remus was a good friend of your parents Harry, and Riley here, her mother was good friends with them as well" he added, forgetting about Sirius.

"Hi there" Harry said, as he stood, just as shocked as Riley.

"Remus will be taking you to get your things, then you'll stay with him until the train leaves in a few days Harry" Hagrid told him. "Thanks a lot for this Remus" he added.

"No worries, it is an absolute pleasure" Remus replied. Hagrid then waved to them and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Well guys lets go. You two have your lists?" Remus asked. "Fantastic" he added seeing them both nod and then lead them out the back, to a brick wall. He tapped the wall, in different places with his wand, which seemed to activate and when the bricks moved to allow them access, Riley and Harry both were speechless.

"Wow" Riley said "How could you have kept this from me Dad?" she asked as she looked around at all the shops and other witches and wizards.

"Riley we've been over this before and I won't go through it again" Remus replied "Now you will need school robes, so let's go to Madam Malkins first" he went on, ignoring Riley poking her tongue out.

"Haven't you ever been here?" Harry asked Riley.

"Nah I haven't" Riley replied.

"But your dads a wizard, wouldn't he have brought you here?" Harry asked.

"Here we go guys, inside" Remus said, steering the conversation away from that direction for now. And then Riley saw the cutest boy, standing there getting himself fitted for his own robes.

"More Hogwarts students I presume?" The lady said "Very well, up you hop on here and stand very still" The lady said, seeing Remus nod.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy who are you?" the boy said, but before either Harry or Riley could reply, the lady came back.

"Well my boy, that's you done" she said and the boy hopped off the stand.

"Well see you" he said to them then headed out the door with his mother.

They had gotten all their school supplies, Remus even bought Riley and Harry owls. He had promised Riley she could have her own owl when she started school and since it was Harry's birthday, he wanted to get him a present.

"Riley, if you could show Harry where he'll be sleeping I'll get some dinner ready" Remus said as they arrived home.

"This is so much better than being at my Aunt and Uncles" Harry said as they headed up the stairs.

"I love living here, it was much better than the orphanage" Riley replied.

"You're adopted?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am, he was best friends with my dad. No one could find any of my other family, so I was in an orphanage until I was five" Riley told him. "Ok this is your room, right across from mine. The bathroom is just there as well" She went on pointing to her room, the bathroom.

"Dad, are we meeting Molly at the station?" Riley asked but stopped in her tracks, when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong dad?" Riley asked.

"Tomorrow you guys will need to go to the Weasleys" Remus said, "Riley can you watch the potatoes while I go and speak with Molly" he added and as soon as he moved, she saw the calendar. She knew the full moon was coming, but she didn't realise the dates were so close together. She thought the full moon was the day after they left, so all would be good but it was actually the day before they left.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just dad and his work that's all" Riley lied; she didn't feel the need to tell Harry.

"Thanks Molly, how could I have been so stupid" Remus was saying to Molly, via a floo call.

"Oh Remus, you were just excited but don't worry. Bring them both on over, it'll be good for Harry to be with them and meet Ron as well, they'll be friends before they even start" Molly said, reassuring Remus that everything would be fine.

"What would have happened if I hadn't seen the calendar?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"Well you did see it mate, so don't worry" Arthur said.

"Thank you again guys. I will be there definitely to see them off at 11" Remus said, then with a _pop _his head disappeared then he went back to the kitchen. "Ok guys, tomorrow you will be heading to the Weasleys. Harry, they have a boy your age about to start school as well and they are a wonderful family" Remus said when he went back in.

"What job do you do?" Harry asked.

"Sorry?" Remus asked.

"Riley said you have to go away fro your job, that's why we're going there" Harry said.

"Nothing major, but I will definitely be there to see you guys off" Remus replied, his heart sinking.

"Can we go outside dad?" Riley asked, not looking at him.

"Sure, I'll call you when dinner is ready" Remus replied.

"So can you do magic yet?" Harry asked Riley when they were outside. Riley explained how she could do magic without a wand and even showed him. "Wow that's so cool" Harry exclaimed. "So I guess you'll be really good then?" he asked.

"I still got to get used to using a wand though but Dad says you pick it up real easy. He said you and I will be naturals because of who our parents were" Riley replied.

"I'm a bit nervous" Harry told her.

"It's ok, so am I" Riley said "But Ron will be in our year as well and he's really nice. His whole family is so it'll be ok" Riley assured him.

"Ok guys, dinner is ready" Remus called a few hours later. All through dinner, Harry asked Remus all sorts of questions, while Riley just sat there in silence. After dinner, they watched a little bit of TV before they headed off to bed.

"Goodnight Harry and I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me" Remus said as he closed Harry's door and then walked into Riley's room. But she was hiding under the blanket; she didn't want him to see her crying. "Maddie, come on out" Remus said as he sat down on her bed.

"No" Riley replied.

"I can't help when the moon comes" Remus told her.

"Do you promise you'll be there to see us off?" Riley asked, finally coming out from under the blanket.

"Pinky promise" Remus said.

"I want to up the ante" Riley said.

"Ok what to?" Remus asked, raising his eye brows at her.

"Puss filled boils" Riley told him.

"Alright then" Remus replied and with a wave of his wand, he changed the punishment for breaking the pinky promise. "Pinky Promise" he said as they wrapped their pinkies around each others. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well" he said and then kissed her goodnight and left the room.

The next morning they packed their school trunks with everything they needed, then packed them into Remus' car.

"Alright guys, let's go" Remus said as they all got into the car. Harry was still full of questions and Riley was still in a bad mood, so she sat in silence while Harry asked every question he could think of. When they arrived at The Burrow, Harry was speechless. The place looked odd, but it had a homely feel about it.

"Oh Arthur they are here" Molly called and then headed out the front door. Ginny was right behind her, then Arthur.

"Hey Aunt Moll" Riley said as she was pulled into a back braking hug. "Hey Arthur, hey Ginny" she added when Molly let go.

"You must be Harry, well it's finally nice to meet you dear" Molly said, giving him a hug as well. "Let's go inside" she added while Arthur and Remus grabbed their trunks from the car.

"Thanks again for this guys" Remus said when they entered the house.

"It's our pleasure" Molly told him. "Riley you're with Ginny as usual and Harry you'll be with our son Ron" she said. "Ron this is Harry" she added when Ron came down the stairs.

"Ok you two, if you've forgotten something send me an owl and I'll bring it with me when I come see you guys at the station. Sorry I had to rush off like this Harry, but you're more than welcome at our place anytime" Remus said. "And you kiddo, be good and listen to everything Molly says" he said, looking at Riley. She just stood there, her arms folded and a frown on her face as she stared at her feet.

"I'll be good" Riley said, not looking away from her feet.

"Come here" Remus said and she walked over to him. "I won't break our promise, I don't exactly want puss filled boils anytime soon and I wouldn't want to miss seeing you leave for your first day of school. So I will see you in a few days" Remus told her as he hugged her. "I love you Maddie" he said.  
"I love you too dad" Riley replied as she hugged him tighter.

"Thanks again Molly, Arthur" Remus said letting go of Riley and then walking out the door.

"Do you mind if I go outside?" Riley asked Molly.

"Not at all dear, Fred and George are out there as well" Molly replied.

"Hey Fred, hey George" Riley said as she walked out into the backyard.

"Hey Riley" They said in unison. Riley then spotted a little garden gnome running around in the garden, so she decided to have a little fun with it. She looked at a near by rock and made it grow legs, and then chase after the gnome.

"Wicked" The twins said as they laughed at the gnome. Riley spent the remainder of the day, tormenting garden gnomes; until Molly called out that it was dinner time.

"Why are there rocks walking around the backyard?" Arthur asked as he looked out the window.

"Oh sorry, be right back" Riley said as she ran back outside and stopped all the rocks from moving. "My fault, forget to stop then" she added as she came back inside.

"Isn't that under age magic?" Percy asked.

"It isn't detected by the Ministry, so no it's not" Arthur replied.

"I know dad told me not to, but I had a bit of frustration. Sorry Arthur, sorry Molly" Riley said.

"It's alright dear" Molly said "Now who's hungry?" she said.

It was the morning they were leaving for school and Riley hadn't heard from Remus yet.

"What if he didn't get my owl?" Riley asked Molly.

"If he didn't, we can tell him at the station and he can send whatever it is along later on" Molly said. "Thank heavens Arthur you can get ministry cars, six trunks would be impossible otherwise" Molly went on as Arthur came down the stairs, followed by Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Harry. "Are you all packed? We need to leave soon" Molly asked.

"Yes Mum" Ron replied.

"Oh that'll be the cars, alright everyone let's go" Molly said. "Say goodbye to your father kids" Molly said.

"Bye Dad" They all called in unison.

"Bye Arthur" Riley and Harry said as they followed the Weasley crew out the door. When they arrived at the station, Riley looked around frantically for any sign of Remus.

"He might already be on the platform dear" Molly told her, "Come on" she added and they all walked through the barrier.

"There's 15 minutes until we leave and he isn't here" Riley said. "I hope he enjoys his boils" she added.

"Not this time kiddo" Remus said.

"Dad!" Riley yelled and ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Easy Maddie, rough night" Remus replied "Didn't think I was going to show up aye?" he added.

"Did you get my owl?" Riley asked.

"Yep sure did, I added a few extra things in here for you as well" Remus told her. "Now be good, do all your homework and don't let Fred and George corrupt you" Remus added.

"Hey" The twins yelled in unison.

"Alright everyone on board" Molly said.

"Bye Dad" Riley said as she hugged Remus one more time, and then followed the others onto the train. Remus stood on the platform with Molly and Ginny, until the train disappeared from view.

"So what will you do now Remus?" Molly asked.

"Not sure Molly, it will definitely be quiet without her there" Remus replied. "Thank you for everything" he added.

"Anytime and even during the holidays, she's more than welcome to come stay" Molly said and they both headed back through the barrier and headed to their own homes.

THE END

**A/N. This is the end of PART 1 of this story…PART 2 will begin in Riley's 3****RD**** year at Hogwarts! There's a little bit of back story at the beginning, telling you what has happened in the past few years! Part 2 has a little bit of slash but nothing graphic! So keep your eye out for part 2!**


End file.
